fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Powers within the City's Charter
Idea: Let's put this page into a big table with two or three columns. One column would show the city's charter. The next table would show links that reside within the platform that address that section of the city charter. Another column would show what I'd do. And finally, perhaps, what the Mayor has done. POWERS OF THE MAYOR (FROM THE HOME RULE CHARTER) 204. POWERS AND DUTIES OF THE MAYOR. The Mayor shall have the following additional powers and duties: * (a) To provide leadership for the advancement of the City and achievement of the goals set forth in the Preamble of this Charter; * (b) To execute and enforce the provisions of this Charter, the ordinances and resolutions of the City and the laws of this Commonwealth; * © To inform Council at least once a year concerning the finances and general conditions of the City; * (d) To provide Council with information concerning the administration and conditions of the City as requested by Council; * (e) To call meetings with Council when necessary; * (f) To submit proposed legislation to any member of Council for introduction; * (g) To make long and short range plans for the improvement of the economic, physical and social condition of the City and its neighborhoods; * (h) To supervise all City employees and officers except as otherwise provided by this Charter; * (i) To promote intergovernmental relations generally and specifically by: ** (1) Initiating as well as cooperating in working relationships with other governments, public and quasi-public agencies for the promotion of public services, economic development and cultural activities of mutual benefit to all concerned; **(2) Aggressively seeking funds for City programs from federal, State and County sources; ** (3) Making periodic public reports on the current status of the City's present and prospective relations with other governments, public and quasi-public agencies; * (j) To take such action as may be necessary to ensure than no inequities exist in any unit of City government and that each unit operates in a manner which provides every citizen full and equal access to government and a like opportunity to render goods and services to the City; and * (k) To perform other duties and exercise other powers as stated in this Charter or assigned by law, ordinance or resolution. * (l) To present an annual report on the tax monies paid per capita and the total by the citizens of the City of Pittsburgh to the federal government that is allocated to military spending. The report shall include an analysis of the impact of the military budget on the City's economy in relation to jobs and social services. The Mayor shall advertise this analysis in two prominent daily newspapers in the City. (Amended 11-2-82) 205. STATE OF THE CITY MESSAGE. The Mayor shall deliver a state of the City message each year in public. The state of the City message may be delivered at the same time as the Mayor's budget proposal to Council or within three months thereafter. 206. VACANCY IN THE OFFICE OF MAYOR. A vacancy in the Mayor's office shall be filled at the next election permitted by law. The person elected shall be a resident of the City of Pittsburgh and shall take office as soon as possible after the certification of election and shall serve the remaining portion of the vacated term. Until the vacancy is filled by an election, the President of Council shall serve as Mayor. If the President of Council accepts the position of Mayor, he/she shall immediately relinquish his/her position as Council member. Council shall then elect a new President of Council. If the President of Council shall be unable or unwilling to serve as Mayor, a Mayor shall be elected by a majority vote of all the members of Council. The person elected shall be a resident of the City of Pittsburgh. If a member of Council is elected and accepts the position of Mayor, he/she shall immediately relinquish his/her position as Council member. (Amended by voters 11-8-88) 207. DEPUTY MAYOR. The Mayor may appoint a non-elected major administrative unit head to act as Deputy Mayor while the Mayor is necessarily absent from the City or temporarily disabled. The Mayor shall file a notice of the appointment in the office of Council. The Deputy Mayor shall have all the powers and discharge all the duties of the Mayor during the Mayor's absence or temporary disability except the power of appointment or removal. The Deputy Mayor shall serve without additional compensation and post bond with the Controller in an amount approved by Council. 208. ORGANIZATIONAL STRUCTURE. All units of government, except those mandated by this Charter, may be established, revised or abolished by ordinance. Such an ordinance may be introduced by the Mayor or Council. If the ordinance is introduced by Council, Council shall immediately notify the Mayor, who shall within thirty days of receipt of notice submit a recommendation to Council. Council shall take no action on the ordinance until a recommendation is received or the thirty day period expires. 209. APPOINTMENT AND TERM OF HEADS OF MAJOR ADMINISTRATIVE UNITS. The Mayor shall appoint the heads of all major administrative units subject to approval of Council. Unless removed, all major administrative unit heads shall hold office during the term for which the Mayor is elected and until their successors are appointed and qualified. 210. REMOVAL OF HEADS OF MAJOR ADMINISTRATIVE UNITS. The Mayor may remove the head of any major administrative unit at will. A removal shall not be effective until the Mayor transmits reasons to Council in writing. 211. INFORMATION REQUIRED OF UNITS OF GOVERNMENT. All heads of units of government shall furnish the Mayor or Council such information as the Mayor or Council shall demand at any reasonable time and shall make an annual public report in writing to the Mayor and Council. 212. CITY SOLICITOR. The Mayor shall appoint, subject to approval of Council, a City Solicitor. The Solicitor shall be a major administrative unit head. The City Solicitor shall be an attorney qualified to practice law before the Supreme Court of Pennsylvania. 213. DUTIES OF CITY SOLICITOR. The City Solicitor shall: * (a) Act as attorney for the City as a municipal corporation, for Council, and for any City unit of government, except when Council or a unit of government authorized to do so by this Charter chooses to use its own counsel; * (b) Prepare all contracts to which the City or any of its units is a party; and * © Audit, in connection with the election of the Controller, the preliminary account of campaign contributions and expenses required by Section 802 of this Charter, to publish the results of the audit, and to inform the proper authorities of any violation of law revealed by the audit. 214. APPOINTMENT AND TERM OF MEMBERS OF BOARDS AND COMMISSIONS. The Mayor shall appoint the members of all boards and commissions subject to approval of Council. They shall serve for terms as provided by law, this Charter or ordinance. 215. REMOVAL OF MEMBERS OF BOARDS AND COMMISSIONS. The Mayor may remove any member of a board or commission at will except as otherwise provided by this Charter. A removal shall not be effective until the Mayor transmits reasons to Council in writing. 216. HUMAN RELATIONS COMMISSION. The Mayor shall appoint a fifteen member Human Relations Commission. Each member shall serve for a term of four years or until a successor is appointed and qualified. The Commission shall: * (a) Investigate complaints of unlawful discrimination against any person in the enjoyment of the civil rights guaranteed by law, this Charter or ordinance and secure those rights without discrimination; * (b) Secure the rights of citizens to services from City government without discrimination; * © Submit an annual written report to the Mayor summarizing the year's activities and making recommendations; * (d) Hold public hearings as necessary to make determinations on all matters within its jurisdiction; and * (e) Perform other duties and exercise all powers including enforcement powers as conferred by law or ordinance. 217. HUMAN RELATIONS COMMISSION STAFF. The Commission may employ and supervise a staff including a Solicitor. The Solicitor for the Commission shall be an attorney qualified to practice law before the Supreme Court of Pennsylvania. The Solicitor shall be responsible to the chief staff officer of the Commission and provide legal representation to the Commission on legal matters within its jurisdiction. 218. REMOVAL OF HUMAN RELATIONS COMMISSION MEMBERS. The Mayor may remove a Commission member only for just cause and with the approval of Council. The Mayor shall submit reasons constituting cause in writing to the Commission and Council. 219. APPOINTMENT AND TERM OF MEMBERS OF AUTHORITIES. The Mayor shall appoint all members of authorities subject to approval of Council except as otherwise required by law. They shall serve for terms as provided by law. 220. COMPOSITION OF AUTHORITY BOARDS. A member of Council shall serve on each authority board. However, no member of Council may serve on more than one authority board at the same time. 221. REMOVAL OF AUTHORITY MEMBERS. The Mayor may remove any member of an authority at will except as otherwise provided by law. A removal shall not be effective until the Mayor transmits reasons to Council in writing. 222. VACANCIES ON AUTHORITIES, BOARDS AND COMMISSIONS. Should the Mayor fail to nominate a person to fill any vacancy, however created, on any authority, board or commission within sixty days after an office becomes vacant, Council may fill the vacancy unless prohibited by law. 223. APPOINTMENT AND TERM OF MAGISTRATES. The Mayor shall appoint City magistrates subject to approval of Council. They shall serve for terms of four years. However, the initial terms of magistrates appointed following adoption of this Charter shall be staggered so that their appointment is distributed over four year periods as evenly as possible. If the Mayor fails to nominate a person to fill a City Magistrate's position within sixty days after the expiration of a Magistrate's term, the name of the person currently holding that magisterial position shall, upon that person's consent, automatically be renominated for an additional term. (Amended by voters 11-3-92) 224. CHIEF MAGISTRATE--STAFF. The Mayor shall designate one magistrate to serve as Chief Magistrate. The Chief Magistrate shall employ and supervise a staff which be responsible to the Chief Magistrate. The Chief Magistrate shall be responsible for the scheduling of cases, assigning magistrates to various courts and maintaining proper decorum in court at all times. 225. REMOVAL OF MAGISTRATES. Magistrates may be removed as provided by law and this Charter. 226. ORGANIZATIONS AND JURISDICTION OF MAGISTRATE COURTS. Except as otherwise provided in this Charter or by ordinance, the organization, jurisdiction, powers, procedures and practices of the magistrate courts shall be in accordance with law. 227. TABLE OF ORGANIZATION. The executive branch shall file a table of organization in the office of City Clerk. The table of organization shall be kept current at all times and shall be available for inspection by the public during regular work hours.